Thrawn
Großadmiral Thrawn übernahm nach dem Tod des Imperators die Imperiale Flotte und kämpfte gegen die Neue Republik. Er war besonders für seine taktischen Fähigkeiten bekannt. Er war der einzige nicht-Menschliche Großadmiral des Imperiums. Biografie Großadmiral Thrawn (sein voller Name lautet: Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo) war ein Chiss und somit auch der einzige Nicht-Mensch im Imperium, der einen solchen Rang bekleidet. Er stieß kurz nach der Machtergreifung Senator Palpatines zum Imperium. Palpatine wurde auf ihn aufmerksam, als Thrawn mit einer unterlegenen Flotte der Chiss-Streitkräfte eine überlegenere Expeditionsflotte des Imperiums fast restlos vernichtete. Nachdem er hierfür von seinem Volk verstoßen wurde, wurde er vom Imperium angeworben. Da er es sich aber mit einigen anderen hohen Mitgliedern des Militärs anfeindete, wurde er vom Imperator in die Äußeren Regionen strafversetzt. Zeitweise tauchte er wieder auf und kämpfte gegen den abtrünnigen Großadmiral Zaarin, welcher sich selbst zum Herrscher des Imperiums erheben wollte. Dennoch blieb er weitestgehend unbekannt. Vier Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators kehrte er zurück und übernahm das Kommando über die Reste der Imperialen Flotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Schimäre unter Captain Pellaeon. Fünf Jahre nach Endor konnte er nach der Schlacht von Obroa-skai seinen Feldzug beginnen. Als der höchstrangige noch lebende imperiale Offizier, aber auch durch sein außergewöhnliches militärisches Genie, wurde er bald zu einer ernsten Bedrohung für die Neue Republik und über kurz oder lang hätte er den Krieg zu Gunsten des Imperiums entschieden. Thrawn hatte unter anderem die einzigartige Fähigkeit, seine Feinde anhand ihrer Kunst, also z.B. Skulpturen, zu studieren und durch diese Aufschluss über die spezifischen Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners zu erhalten. Die so gewonnenen Erkenntnisse versetzten ihn in die Lage, die Aktionen und Reaktionen seiner Kontrahenten vorauszusehen und sie gezielt dort zu treffen, wo ihre Verteidigung am schwächsten war. Thrawn verwendete dieselbe Taktik nie mehrmals, was ihn wiederum absolut unberechenbar machte. Dies hatte den Nebeneffekt, dass die Neue Republik bei jedem Schritt, den sie gegen ihn unternahm, fürchtete, Thrawn gerade damit in die Hände zu spielen. Sein militärisches Können verdankte er aber nicht nur Kunstwerken, sondern auch jeder noch so erdenklichen Information, die er für seine Pläne benötigte. So besaß er auch Informationen über die legendäre aber verschollene Katana-Flotte, welche er im Laufe seines Feldzuges entdeckte und 178 der 200 Schiffe für das Imperium in Besitz nehmen konnte. Zudem wusste der Großadmiral geschickt sein Kriegsgerät einzusetzen: . thumb|left|155px|Großadmiral Thrawn an Bord der [[Schimäre. Er trägt einen Ysalamiri bei sich.]] Für extravagante Missionen und Assasinenaufträge standen ihm die Noghri, welche in Sachen Tarnung, Nahkampf und Akrobatik kaum zu übertreffen waren, zur Verfügung. Ihre Loyalität hatte sich Darth Vader durch einen Schwindel versichert. Sein persönlicher Leibwächter Rukh gehörte ebenfalls diesem Volk an. Schließlich konnte Thrawn auch noch auf ein perfekt ausgelegtes Spionagenetz zurückgreifen, das ihm wertvolle Informationen aus dem innersten Kreis der Neuen Republik zutrug. Er starb durch die Hand Rukhs während der Schlacht von Bilbringi, als er diese schon fast gewonnen hatte. Seine letzten Worte waren: „''Aber es war ein meisterlicher Plan''" (im englischen Original: „''It was so artistically done''" und spielt eher auf das Attentat auf ihn selbst an. Diese Bedeutung ging in der deutschen Übersetzung leider verloren). Bald darauf musste das Imperium endgültig in die Defensive gehen. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte Thrawn vorausgesagt, dass er zehn Jahre später zurückkehren werde. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er beabsichtigt, dies mittels eines Klons mit Wachstumsbeschleuniger zu erreichen. Zeitgleich versuchte der Großmoff Disra mit einem Schauspieler namens Flim, diese Prophezeiung wahr werden zu lassen. Noch einmal ließen sie kurzzeitig das Imperium aufleben und versuchten mit Thrawn als Galeonsfigur, Welten auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Als Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade den echten Klon entdeckten, hatten sie nicht vor, ihn zu töten, da sie bei einer neue Bedrohung auf seine Hilfe angewiesen wären. Doch sie mussten ihn opfern, um selbst dem drohenden Ende zu entgehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Thrawn nicht nur einen Klon von sich anfertigen ließ, doch bis jetzt hat man nichts weiter von ihm gehört. Hinter den Kulissen *Großadmiral Thrawn wurde von Timothy Zahn erfunden und tauchte das erste mal in seinem Buch Erben des Imperiums aus der Thrawn Trilogie auf. Dies war ein Wendepunkt im Erweiterten Univerum, und sein Auftauchen wird als wahre Bereicherung angesehen. *Timothy Zahn sagte, dass der Charakter Thrawn viele Elemente von historischen und fiktionalen Persönlichkeiten enthalte, so zum Beispiel Erwin Rommel, Robert E. Lee, Hannibal Barca, Alexander der Große und Sherlock Holmes um nur ein paar zu nennen. *Grafische Darstellungen zeigen Thrawn zur Zeit seines Feldzuges gegen die Neue Republik mit einem Ysalamir. *In einem Interview mit Timothy Zahn, gab dieser an, er könnte noch eine Geschichte über einen weiteren Thrawn-Klon schreiben falls die Fähigkeiten des Großadmirals für einen zukünftigen Galaktischen Konflikt von Nöten sein sollte. Um den typischen Klischee eines Klones zu entkommen möchte Zahn, dass der Klon sich seiner Identität als Klon klar wird, dass er somit nicht der echte Thrawn ist und unter einen gewissen Druck kommt, um mit dem Original mitzuhalten. Um sein mögliche Rückkehr vorzubereiten hat Zahn Mara Jade vermuten lassen, dass es wohl noch einen weiteren Klon gäbe und dieser die Fäden im Hintergrund seiner Geschichte Survivor's Quest ziehe. *Im PC-Spiel Star Wars: TIE Fighter wurde Thrawn von Tris King gesprochen. *Im Jahr 1998 wurde eine Thrawn-Actionfigur für das Merchandising-Sortiment der Power of the Force 2 produziert. Die Figur erschien mit einer Blasterpistole und einem Ysalamir. *Eine weitere Thrawn Miniatur, aus dem Universum-Set von Wizards of the Coast, zeigt ihn mit einem Ysalamir über seine Schulter. Quellen *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Survivor's Quest'' Thrawn Thrawn Kategorie:Chiss en:Thrawn